


In another world.

by Chocogays



Series: Sleepless dreams. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Sad smut, Smut, canonverse, promptis cuddles, prompto is in luv and v sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocogays/pseuds/Chocogays
Summary: Prompto has accepted he’d never be who Noctis could be with publicly. He had accepted this world shit and would never be the same again. - But he can’t accept that Noctis has to die to accept his life.





	In another world.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a prequel to a future multi-chapter fic i'll be writing.   
> Im sorry in advance for the typo's, i dont currently have a beta, i don't wanna bug my YOI beta to reviewing something for a fandom their not in and wouldn't be interested in. 
> 
> I rly needed to write my chocogays and i like to make myself sad.

**No. No. No.**

That’s all Prompto could think as Noctis told his story. He looked at his oldest friend and lovers face as he spoke and saw the fear in his eyes. The aging on his face proved the last 10 years had been real, but Noct was still there. – It was still the Pri- No. King Noctis. He spoke so confidently about what was to come in the morning, but he knew the fear was there. It had to be there. It was there for Prompto, he sure as hell wasn’t hiding it.

 

It wasn’t fair. – Nothing about this was fair. Noct didn’t deserve this. Anything that had happened in the past 10 years… just…  Fuck.

 

“I’ve made my peace.” He had said. He’s made his peace? – Prompto was.. What would be the right work he could describe what he was feeling. Appalled? Devastated? Confused. Just… Fuck.

 

He hated this world. – Why did it have to be this way? Noct has… He’s given up everything. He’s given up everything for his father. For Luna. For his country. For this world? And now… Now, he has to give up his life? – No. No. No. There had to be another way. There always had to be another way. There was no way he could accept this.

 

There were many things Prompto had to just accept the reality. He had to accept that he wasn’t like his friends, neighbors or the little girl walking down the street. He was made, not born. He had to accept that he never knew what a real family or had one, despite his group of friends were more family than any blood would ever tie him to. He had to accept that his love for Noctis and Noctis’s love for him would always be in the shadows because Noct was always meant for Luna. – He’d accepted that the late nights in a shitty motel room were destined for them and he was okay with that. He’d accept that the world would never be the same again and the horrible reality of their life was destined to fail.

 

But he wouldn’t… No, he couldn’t accept that Noctis had to give up his life for the greater good of the world. That it was the only way for his people to rest easy. – No. No. No.

 

Prompto was crying. – He could hardly process what Noct was saying know. “What can I say… you guys… are the best.”

 

There was no hiding that Prompto was crying. – And he had wondered just how many times had he let Noctis see him cry. He could count on his fingers how many times Noct had let Prompto see him cry. And that was one. The night after They had found out that King Regis had died, and Noct had come to Prompto’s room and crawled in his bed. – That was the first night that Prompto realized this was more than just two guys fufilling their needs. – It wasn’t like in high school when they’d jerk together, or both drink too much and have an intense fuck. It was real. Prompto knew it was real that night. Prompto knew he loved him and he would give his life for him.

 

But it was the other way around this time. Noct was giving his life for him. For Gladio and Ignis. For Cor and Talcott and Iris and Cindy and Sid and Monica and everything they had met or hadn’t met. And not one part of this fucked up reality was far.

 

Prompto didn’t realize he stood. – But he did. With such force that his chair had fallen back and his drink had fallen.

 

“Prompto.” Ignis had said. – That’s all he needed to say. Ignis knew what he was thinking. Prompto had known they were all thinking the same thing.

 

But for Prompto, he wasn’t just losing his best friend. His family, his job, his world. – He was losing the love of his life.

 

Instead of fixing himself and faking the smile he knew Noctis needed to see. He ran. – It was all he could do. It took all of him to run, and not go back with his friends and hold onto all of them and not let go. But he needed to be alone. He needed to cry. He needed to shoot something.

 

If anytime was a good time for a stupid daemon to appear, it would be now.  He hoped it’d be a big one. A huge one. One who he could take down good and give it the same fate they were forcing to give to Noctis.

 

“Prompto.” It was Noctis’s voice. – Prompto had stopped by a tree. It wasn’t far from the campsite. He had no idea how they were still standing in this world.

 

Prompto couldn’t turn to face him. He didn’t have it in him to look him in the eyes and wish him luck and a tender farewell.

 

“Prompto, please look at me.” Noct’s voice hadn’t changed in the 10 years he was trapped away. It was still the sly voice that had teased him and drove him to the edge. – But this time the voice that he came to love and look forward to hearing everyday was causing an invisible dagger to shoot through his heart. “I’ve been away for 10 years, it’s the least you can do.”

 

“I’ve been searching far and wide all over this shithole for any sign of you, don’t give me that shit!!” Prompto turned and yelled at him.

 

It made Noct laugh. He held an amused look on his face with that small smile that Prompto had memorized. “I made you turn.”

 

“Fuck off.” Prompto grumbled, and used his forearm to wipe his eyes.

 

“Prompto, I know it’s scary. – But it’s not a reality that could be changed. It’s something that’s bigger that you and me. This is something that has to be done so our people can live.”

 

“But why you?!” Prompto was aware his voice was raised. He was aware his eyes were red and leaking too many tears. He was aware that he was a few seconds from exploding. “It’s not fair, Noct. You… You didn’t ask for this. You didn’t deserve this? You have to suffer this fate because… Because of the family you were born into?! No! No, I can’t accept that. I refuse to accept that.” He stopped talking and looked at the look on his face. – It was full of sorrow. That look broke Prompto’s heart even more. He reached out and grabbed onto his shoulders, sqeezing them. “Let’s go. – Me and you. I know 10 years ago I didn’t have the courage but I do now. I’ve grown. I have a little place to hide, Daemon free. – It’s cute. Or.. Or we can leave. We can find a new place in Altissia, or even Tenebrae. Let’s leave Lucis and find a small place and kill the dumb creatures that get in our way and just…go.”

 

Noct didn’t speak for a long time. All he did was stare into Prompto’s eyes. Until he released a sigh, and took a step forward towards the blond. He reached up and pressed his hands to his cheeks, cupping them ever so slightly. When it came to Prompto, he was always so gentle. With everything he did. He loved it. – He loved him.

 

“Look at you, 10 years and a small beard-thing. You may look older and have new fancy guns and a stronger build, but you’re still my little Prompto.” Noct leaned in and pressed his forehead to Prompto’s. His eyes shut as he took him in. “Please don’t ever change.”

 

“Noct..” Prompto had said. 

 

“I need to do this. For you. I need to give you a world to live in that will treat you much better than you’ve gotten before. – You’ve… Since the beginning you’ve been dealt a shitty hand. You’ve suffered and still managed to keep that sunshine aura around you. – Even in this world where the sun doesn’t shine. – I’m going to give you a world you deserve, Prompto Argentum.”

 

“A world where you’re not here isn’t a world I want to be in.” Prompto couldn’t help the word vomit from coming out. He couldn’t help it, even though he knew the pain that would come over Noct’s face.

 

His face fell. He could only look down to the ground at their feet. Until Noct’s finger moved to under his chin and forced him to look up at him. “I’m always here with you. No matter how hard it seems or how bad you feel. I’m always here. When I fix this world, Look up at the sun. I’m there.”

 

Noct didn’t give Prompto any time to respond. Anytime to process. Because as soon as his voice cut off, his lips were covered with Noct’s and he was pressing a deep kiss to Prompto. His eyes closed as his arms wound around Noct’s neck. It was a kiss that made him weak in this knees and shot electricity through his body. It was a kiss that made him lightheaded and turned his body to jelly. It was a kiss that brought his head to the clouds and one he’d remember for the rest of forever.

 

Until they jumped apart by Ignis’s voice and heavy footsteps.

 

“Noctis?  -- We’ve gotten a call from Cor, He wishes to meet Gladio and I in Hammerhead. Says he has information in Ardyn that might prove to be useful. – We shall return by morning.”

 

“Got it. Be careful.”

 

Ignis walked away. But Prompto swore he saw the slightest smirk on his face as he turned.

 

“Let’s go back to camp.” Noctis slid his hand down, and slid his fingers through Prompto’s. Prompto always loved it when Noct’s fingers slid through his. He had always believed that was how it was meant to be. That they had fit so perfectly together. There was no one else whose hands would fit so perfectly than Noct.

 

They went back to camp. Ignis and Gladio were already gone. Noctis pulled Prompto to the haven and inside the ever familiar tent. Their sleeping bags were already set up inside the 4 person tent. A lantern sitting on the far end of the tent and a canteen of water, because Ignis always made sure everyone was always well hydrated. – All three of them had always spoiled Prompto, even if it was Noct who Prompto was meant to be looking after.

 

Noct dropped his hand and kicked off his shoes. “Ahh, what I wouldn’t give for a nice hotel room.” He did the same whine that he had always made the habit of doing, and tugged his shirt off, throwing it down. Noct definitely had matured in many ways in the last 10 years. He had a set of facial hair that completely suited him. He had grown taller than Prompto, which he had to admit, he was a little salty about. He had gotten abs. Nothing like Gladdy, but he was not the small Noct he used to be. – But the small Prince who was a mess was still there.

 

“Are you going to come lay down with me, or are you going to continue to stand there.”

 

Prompto was brought from his mind and back to reality. – This was Noct trying to cheer him up. Trying to cheer him up one last time. He had briefly wondered if he had asked the guys to give them space tonight or if Cor was really in hammerhead with information. Prompto sighed and stepped out of his boots and shed off his bandana, vest and tank. – He laid down next to Noct, just like he had done a million times, and looked over into his eyes.

 

Noct moved closer and slid his ankle over Prompto’s. He grabbed his hand and twined their fingers together.

 

“I never told you that I loved you. Not with words.” Noctis had cleared the silence.

 

“Noct…”

 

“Tomorrow.” Noctis had moved on his side, and put his fingers over his lips. “We’ll have an insane battle. It will be harder than any battle we’ve ever had. – Getting the power of the six, all the bounties, all the fortresses... It will be nothing compared to going back to insomnia. And after… I need you to know that I love you. Not in the way that I love the guys or my dad or Luna or this country. It’s… Intimate with you. It’s deep and… I’ve loved you.”

 

Prompto watched him as he spoke. He had glossy eyes, the same watery eyes that had looked at him on the night after his father had died. “I know, Noct. I love you.”

 

Noctis rolled over. He rolled their bodies together and laid on him. He held his arms at either side of Prompto’s face, looking down into his eyes. Their lips met then, in a hot firery kiss. – It wasn’t like the slow – passion filled kiss that they experienced outside. This one was hard, it was fast, it was deep and it was thrilling. – Noct’s tongue was in his mouth, exploring every inch it could touch. Prompto’s hands were against Noct’s back, his fingers digging into his skin, rubbing past ever scar he had on his back, every dent, and every inch. They were both hungry for each other. They both needed this.

 

It didn’t take long for them to remove their pants. Noct couldn’t get out of his pants fast enough and free his aching hard on that was pressing against his clothing. Prompto had barely got his jeans down to his thighs before Noctis was pressing their hips together, rubbing their cocks together through their boxers.

 

“Fuck, Prom. Fuck, I’ve been dreaming of the time I could touch you like this again. I was so scared I’d never get the chance.” Noctis whispered in his ear, before his lips clasped around his earlobe, and his teeth tugged on it, in the way that he knew would always drive Prompto crazy. It earned him the whimper he had always said he loved.

 

He finally moved his pants off him, somehow, and moved his legs up to wrap them up and around Noct’s waist. They were grinding against each other, their moans coming together just as hoarse and deep as the way their hips were pressing together. There was nothing about this moment that was romantic. – They’ve had their share of romantic love-making. This was a fire. A need. A one last time, until I meet you in the sun, kind of love making.

 

Nocts hands moved down as he leaned his head in and pressed his lips to Prompto’s neck, biting his way down to his collarbone. – His hands had played with the waistline of his boxers in the way that he knew would drive him crazy, until he slid his hand inside them, and tugged him down his thighs, pulling from his neck to look down at prompto’s cock.

 

“Prom, There is nothing about you I don’t love. – But I have to say, in a battle between your cock and like, your hands, I’d choose your cock.” – Right then, he wanted to come at Noct with a ‘What the fuck??’ – But he couldn’t form any words as soon as Noctis had wrapped his fingers around his cock, and gave it a tug.

 

Noctis was very good with his hands, it blew his mind. He gave him a squeeze on his hip with his free hand as he attacked his neck again. His hand had gone from a slight tug on him to a perfectly timed rotating up his shaft and Prompto’s head had gone up to the stars.

 

Noct had moved his hands down his cock again, and ventured across to Promto’s ass. He gave it a firm rub and slid to fingers between his hips, sending a sensation through his body that caused a moan that could have probably been heard to the next campsite. – But much to Prompto’s displeasure, Noct had stopped the movement of his hands, and his mouth.

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t have any lube.”

 

Prompto opened his eyes to look up at Noct’s straight face. – Really. “Really?”

 

“I was locked away in a crystal for 10 years, sorry I forgot to bring lube with me? Do you have any?”

 

“Can’t say I carry any around. Can’t you just… use your kingly power to grab some? Ask someone to help you out?”

 

Now it was Noct’s turn to groan. “Prompto, I am not going to call out, ay, can you help a brother out and send down some lube so I can fuck this kid? Jeeze.”

 

Prompto just rolled his eyes at his sassy remark.

 

“Well… Hold on. Don’t move.”

 

Noct lifted off him and stood. “Can’t say I can.” Prompto yelled out at him, looking down at his cock, which was leaking pre-cum. “Sorry buddy.” He said to it, and heard a rustle of things outside, before Noct returned to the tent, holding up a tube.

 

“Let’s thank Ignis later for always being wound prepared.” Noctis was holding up a tube of Neosporin gel, for scrapes.

 

“Really? Ointment?”

 

“I don’t see you coming up with any better options, besides asking the six to send down some lube.”

 

“Hey now, that’s a good Idea---“ Prompto had barely any time to finish his question because Noct was between his knees and lifting them on his shoulders, pushing his knees up and pressing a deep kiss to him.

 

Now, Prompto probably should have made a mental note earlier about how multi-talented he was because he didn’t even notice with the way Noct’s lips were tugging his bottom lip out, that he had squeezed some gel on his fingers and rubbed two of them against his hole. – Holy fucking hell, his fingers felt good.

 

Now, Prompto was whining. With the way Noctis had casually slid his fingers inside. The way he crooked his fingers in the way that he knew drove him crazy. The way he was still managing to nip at his neck and the way his hot breath had blown against his skin. – Prompto was in another world. And he never wanted to come down. Well… Maybe for a minute. For Noctis to switch his fingers with his cock.

 

Noctis slid his fingers from his hole, and rustled around with his own boxers before he positioned himself with his hole. Noctis leaned into his lips again, attacking his lips. Prompto was distracted by the way Noctis was bruising his lips, he had hardly noticed when Noct rubbed his cock against his hole. He had hardly noticed his hand brushing over his cock, keeping a light touch over it, But he sure did notice when Noct had pushed himself in Prompto with a grunt, and his hand moved down to Prompto’s hips, gripping onto them.

 

Prompto couldn’t help but moan loud. – He knew it was coming. He had hoped and begged for it to come. But still caught him off guard. It had burned, despite how prepared Noct had made him. Noctis moved in and he was filled by Noctis. Noct was releasing a series of light moans against his mouth, his eyes had fallen closed and Prompto noticed how shaky his hands were against his hips.

 

“Have you been with anyone?” Noctis asked through shaky moans.

 

“I-Not many people have caught my eye.” Prompto did his best to answer. The half-smile that went over Noct’s face had driven him wild. “Have you?” Prompto knew it was a dumb question the moment he asked it. – Of course he hadn’t.

 

Noct didn’t make fun of him, though. He didn’t tease him, or laugh at him. Instead he shook his head. He released the grip on his cock and moved it to cup the side of his cheek. “There is no one else I want to be intimate with. Only you, Prompto.”

 

Prompto didn’t know he could fall harder for him. He didn’t know he could love that man any more than he had. Prompto’s hands moved up and slid around Noct’s neck. This time it was Prompto who kissed him. And that was when Noct had started moving.

 

They had been in this position more times than Prompto could count. – But still… Every time it feels like it’s the first time. – The burn, the way Noct moved. The way he knew how to pound into him in the right angle, how he never missed his special spot that drove him over the edge. – Everything… Every time… It was a feeling he couldn’t describe. It was a feeling he couldn’t imagine. It meant everything to him.

 

Prompto couldn’t help but to cry. – He was so in love. Noct was… He was the only one. He was always the only one he’d ever want. The only one he’d ever need.

 

Prompto felt a wet drop hit his cheek. No matter how much he wanted to tell himself it was sweat, he knew it wasn’t. Not with the second drop, or the third. – Noct’s hand moved down to Prompto’s throbbing cock, and pushed in deeply again.

 

They had both came in unison. They had both moaned out as if it was planned. And held on tight to each other as they had come undone.

 

Noct had grabbed an abandoned clothing item to wipe themselves up.

 

He had promptly pulled Prompto in his arms, and held him close to his chest. His hands had rubbed up his freckled arms and laid their legs together. – Normally after was full of laughs and jokes. It was light hearted and they’d fall asleep in each other’s arms. But on this night… This night was bittersweet. This night was bittersweet. It was full of sorrow, but relief.

 

The only thing Prompto knew, though? – He knew that he didn’t want the morning hour to come. – He didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want Noct to return to Insomnia. He didn’t want the only person who had ever accepted and loved him… to die.

 

“Imagine another world.” Noct broke their silence. His hand had slid up and twisted through Prompto’s hair. “One that isn’t as fucked up as this one. – One where we can move in together, and live in a cute apartment tucked away in some part of Insomnia. Where we both have normal lives, and normal jobs. – That’s why I’m doing this. I’m risking everything so there can be a future where that can be.”

 

Noct had said. – He cried through the words. – And that’s how they fell asleep, crying in each other’s arms and sharing chaste kisses.

 

* * *

 

 

“Walk tall, my friends.”  Was what Noct had left them with. Then he turned around and entered the Citadel.  As fast as Noctis had come back to him, he was gone.

 

There was no turning back. They were surrounded by Daemons. The only way out was to fight.

 

“Wait.” Prompto yelled.

 

“Prompto!” Gladio yelled, but it didn’t stop Prompto.

 

 “No! Not yet. Please. Noct!” Prompto yelled and ran for the stairs. – He knew it was too late. He knew he tripped over the stairs and fell. He knew those doors closed and there was no turning back. His vision was blurry. – He had barely felt Gladio’s hands tugging him back, though he was kicking and screaming like a child.

 

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair!!

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto shot out of bed. – He was sweating and breathing hard. – It was a… dream? – No. No. Nightmare.

 

“mmh Prom..” A sleepy Noctis had groaned as he sat up from his warm spot next to Prompto. “Are you okay?”

 

Noctis was alive. – They were in bed in their shared apartment and in their boxers. – It was.. It was just a dream.

 

“Prompto, talk to me.” Noct was more awake now. “You’re sweating, and you have the same look on your face as that time we were riding chocobo’s and yours hurt himself.”

 

“I had a very weird… bad dream.” He looked at Noct, and tried to calm down his breathing. “You were… a Prince – Then a king, and …”

 

“Me? A king? Are you sick?”

 

“And you were supposed to marry this girl?”

 

“I’d never marry anyone other than you, let alone a girl.” Noct was quick to defend, it made Prompto calm down a little.

 

“But she was killed but the same guys that killed you dad.”

 

“Holy shit babe?”

 

“Then you had to die to save the world.”

 

“Prompto.” Noct had tugged him in his arms. He had pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I can promise you I’m very much alive. And so is my dad, no matter how annoying he is. – We’re definitely not royalty. No matter how good if a businessman he is. – And this about be marrying a girl?”

 

“She was very pretty.”

 

Noct’s eyes rolled. “Pretty isn’t my type. I’m more into clumsy, freckled blonds who I can fall asleep on whenever I want. Kind of more into guys named Prompto.”

 

Prompto leaned down and pressed a kiss to Noct.

 

“Mmmm. Can we go back to sleep, I was having a certain good dream about my cute boyfriend Prompto giving me the best blowjob.”

 

He rolled over and straddled over Noct’s hips. “Maybe we can get that dream a reality.”

 

“Mmm. I think that might be better than a dream.”

 

Prompto smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not crying, You're crying!! 
> 
> If you enjoyed, keep a look out for my future promptis fic. I'll probably post a link to it as a new chapter to this one when I get it written and posted.


End file.
